1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to rocking devices, and more particularly to a rocker apparatus which detachably couples to the legs of a chair or crib for converting the chair or crib into a rocking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Detachable rocker devices for mounting on the legs of chairs and cribs are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 304,435 and 405,919 disclose detachable rockers for converting standard chairs into rocking chairs. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 381,878 discloses an attachment device for converting a standard crib into a rocking cradle.
Although prior art rocker devices convert standard chairs into rocking chairs, they suffer from several limitations. For example, many prior art detachable rocker devices are designed to fit a particular size chair and are not adjustable. Typically, these prior art rocker devices include a clamping structure which is rigidly attached to a rocker member at a specific location. Only chairs with legs positioned in the same location as the clamping structures can be used with these devices. Thus, a plurality of detachable rocker devices must be provided for different sized chairs.
Another limitation of prior art rocker devices is that their clamping structures are difficult to attach and remove. These clamping structures are typically attached to the chair legs with screws or other hardware and require tools to assemble. Thus, they cannot be easily removed from one chair and attached to another.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved detachable rocker device which overcomes the limitations of the prior art. More particularly, there is a need for a rocker apparatus which can be attached to chairs having legs spaced any distance apart. Additionally, there is a need for a rocker apparatus which can be easily attached to and removed from a chair or crib without the use of tools.